


While You Were Sleeping

by AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother



Category: Here It Comes (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddles, Gay Panic, Had to retype this three times, Jamie is a clueless dumbass, M/M, Pining, The Heart Wants What It Wants, cause the damn site kept erasing this thing, i still suck at tagging, im pretty sure that Francisco is a morosexual at this point cause hoo-boy, imma scream into a pillow, pining and accidental (?) Cuddles, placed at the end of chapter 37, sleep cuddles, thats basically all this is, unfortunately for Francisco it wants someone he thinks he cant have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother/pseuds/AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother
Summary: But hadn't he been scared before? Even if he would never admit it.Scared when Francisco has fought that insane man that was after his hands, scared when his search for Gabriella was met with dead end after dead end, scared when he had been on that boat and Jamie had called him down and helped-Jamie had been there every single time.





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> (I've had to retype this whole thing three times and Imma scream)  
> So I basically wrote this to try and get back into a writing schedule/rhythm to get back on track with my neglected/hiatused works  
> Plus I love this comic  
> And I'm pan trash who loves writing  
> Even if I have a trash writing schedule  
> PLUS SINCE I DYED MY HAIR WHITE I LOOK LIKE FRANCISCO AND MY BF LOOKS LIKE JAMIE EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE THE PERSONALITY TRAITS OF THE OPPOSITE CHARACTERS FNAKDJAKSJAJSJS

  "…How did this happen?" Francisco sighed, "This is why I don't share beds with people. Enfandoso."  
  To say that Francisco had jumped clear out of his skin once he felt Jamie's arms wrap round his waist would be the understatement of the century. Every hair was on its end, every nerve alight, every breathe that left him was uneven and forced.  
  Should he try to wiggle free? Should he try to elbow him in the balls? Should he get the pillow and smother Jamie to death because if he kept up with that godforsaken snoring-  
  The softest pair of lips imaginable brushed against his neck.  
His usually impasive face exploded into crimson and he froze for a few moments longer then he cared to admit before demanding   "What do you think you're -" he rolled over and was greeted with Jamie's sleeping face mere inches from his own.  
Oh.  
  Snores continued to rumble from Jamie's gaping maw like no tomorrow. Honestly how could someone fall into a sleep so deep so quickly? If not for how utterly annoying It was Francisco would be jealous of him. Jamie hadn't been kidding when he said that he had been exhausted had he?  
  'He's still asleep,' Francisco observed stupidly. No shit Sherlock, he wanted to chide himself. 'That scared me. For a minute I had been expecting -" Francisco pulled the emergency brake on that train of thought.  
He scoffed.  
What had he been expecting?  
  That Jamie was going to greet him with that sunny, smiling face of his, boop him on the nose and go 'Haha! Got ya!'? Or for Jamie to freeze, having been caught? Or maybe it had been an accident and Jamie's cheeks would have bloomed in the twin beautiful crimson that Francisco loved seeing so much- one of the reasons why he teased him so much.  
  But of course, none of those fantasies was reality. The reality was that Jamie was asleep. And that Francisco was an idiot for even considering any other possibility.  
  His gaze fell to Jamie's lips, the very same that has trailed against his neck in a featherlight touch that still seemed to burn from it - or for it. Or what if when he turned around Jamie would have pressed those lips against his own.  
  Francisco's heart slammed against his chest, like waves beating against a rock, threatening to wear him down to nothing. Every nerve in his body felt alive in a way that it never had been before, not even when he was using his powers. And he felt a pull, a raw feeling of _want_ that he had never known- and quite frankly, one that terrified him.

But hadn't he been scared before? Even if he would never admit it.  
  Scared when Francisco has fought that insane man that was after his hands, scared when his search for Gabriella was met with dead end after dead end, scared when he had been on that boat and Jamie had called him down and helped-  
Jamie had been there every single time.  
And Francisco had felt a pull every single time.  
  And what if that pull wasn't related to their powers like Francisco always brushed it off to be? He had been asking Jamie constantly if he could hold his hand- just to see what would happen with their powers of course- but maybe he didn't want to hold his hand and instead...just wanted to hold...him -  
  What would it feel like? To give into that? To kiss him the way that he had...unfortunately been thinking of doing far too much for his own good. Would the pull be satisfied? Would it grow stronger? What would his lips feel like against his own? Would it be as soft as he imagined or would it exceed anything that he could have ever thought possible?  
  Francisco's eyes slowly fluttered shut as he leaned in, giving in to the pull that had plagued him for so long.  
  "Mmm." Jamie shifted in his sleep, squeezing Francisco tighter and said boy jumped back as if Jamie had just pulled a knife on him.  
This was wrong.  
  Since the beginning it had been abundantly clear that Francisco was the left brain in their duo, giving them half a brain to work with. He was the calm one, the calculated one, the one who made plans. Jamie was the passionate one, the one whose thinking - or lack thereof, caused him to rush head first into situations with no plan, no thoughts, no idea of what to do and let his actions led him.  
Francisco couldn't allow-he couldn't _afford_ to let himself give into his emotions. Not now. Not for such a stupid reason. Not when they still had to find Gabriella.  
  No, he couldn't give into his stupid desires. That wouldn't be fair to his sister. How dare he find happiness when God knows what was happening to her? How dare he find happiness with who was helping him. Who always dropped everything to help him...  
He looked back up to Jamie's face, a resonating ache in his heart and he pushed down those tidal waves of emotion back yet again. No, he wouldn't- _couldn't_ give in to these emotions. Not now. Not when he was this close to finding his sister. After?  
No, no, after Jamie would be gone. His debt would be paid right?   What reason would he have to stay around? And what reason would Francisco have for keeping him around? Why would Francisco want to keep around? Jamie was irrational, foolish, impulsive, he thought with his dick over half the time, so why the fuck would he keep him around?  
  He knew the answer, he knew what the damn answer was but he couldn't say it. Not to Jamie and not to himself.

  
  "Good morning sleeping beauty, did you know you talk in your sleep? Though I think Salma Hayek is married so I'm not sure if your chances with her" Francisco greeted once Jamie awoke.  
  "Dude! WHat the heck!? Have you just been watching me sleep this whole time? That's so creepy!" Jamie screeched, putting some space between their much too close faces. "And why are you on my side of the bed?! Use _that_ side of the mattress!"  
"First of all I just woke up myself not two minutes ago. Don't flatter yourself" which wasn't exactly a lie, he just left out the part where he had to detangle himself from Jamie's octopus like grip.  
"O-oh"  
  "Secondly you're on MY side of the bed, had I known you were a spooner I would be put up more of a protest to kick you to the floor." Okay perhaps that was a bit of a lie. And nothing had stopped him from kicking him to the floor during the night.  
"I _spooned_ you?! Oh jeez..."  
  Francisco smirked a bit at Jamie's obviously embarrassment. God he was so cute…he couldn't help but tease him.  
  "You're quite bold Jamie, I didn't think you had it in you. 'Oh Salma your hair smells so good~'." He could barely keep from giggling at Jamie's mortified expression.  
"I didn't say that!!! I-I think!" He stammered out.  
"Perhaps not, then again only I would know." Francisco hummed.  
"Francisco!" Jamie screeched, face practically on fire at this point.  
  "Alright alright." He relented, finally pitying him a bit. No, he wouldn't give into whatever attraction he might feel towards Jamie.…but that didn't mean that he had to ignore it entirely.  
  Francisco's smile faded and his usual,  ~~resting bitch face~~ disgruntled expression etched itself into his face. "Anyway..."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hope y'all enjoyed this cringe  
> And for the first time in forever I had someone to help proof read so I HOPE there's not as many mistakes as there usually is. I'm clumsy with typing plus I tend to write words twice cause my brain doesn't register them. So yeah!  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what y'all think!


End file.
